


Smile For Me

by toffeecat (Hero_of_Denerim)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Route, F/M, Introspection, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_of_Denerim/pseuds/toffeecat
Summary: He knows he isn't only watching her because he has to.





	Smile For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org)' s September Challenge Week.

He always keeps one tab open on her. No matter how busy he is, trying to disable the security measures around her place without ringing the alarms, he always keeps one eye on her. The CCTV feed takes up one whole screen, in fact; he only works with three, and he had a couple to spare.   
  
It is an important mission, a task he has received from his Savior in person, so of course he needs to monitor her closely. He must not make any mistakes, or else the last months would have been in vain.   
  
At least, that is what he likes to tell himself.   
  
There is only one camera, near the entrance, so she doesn't appear on his screen often. Yet, whenever she  _does_...   
  
He leans back in his chair with a grunt, prying his gaze away from the footage of an empty hallway; he doesn't know how long he has been staring at it again. It is frustrating, and distracting, and he just can't help but look for her regardless.   
  
What exactly is he hoping for? A wink, a smile? He knows that she does it; the first time he caught her making faces at the camera, his heart skipped a beat. Out of surprise, at first, because he has been careful, she couldn't know that he was watching her. But later... There was a warmth in his chest he hasn't felt in a long time.   
  
It didn't take long for him to come crashing down from that sweet, unexpected high once he realised  _whom_  she made silly faces to. And that hurt more than knowing she isn't even aware that he exists.   
  
It means he has been doing his work right, sure. But he has grown more desperate for her to know of him with each passing day. Every time he sees her chatting with the others, every time he sees her taking a call, the feeling gets worse. He wishes he could just text her, or hear her voice without throwing away his progress…  
  
He pinches the bridge of his nose. His headache is budding up again, now of all times, when he is  _this close_  to breaking through and he needs his mind for a bit longer; there is no telling how _that wimp_ would screw this up... Still, he hesitates to get some pills to numb it. His painkillers don't exactly work well with the increased dose of the elixir his Savior makes him take.  _Because she cares_ , he reminds himself.  _Because she is the only one who cares_.  
  
Instead, he tries to focus on getting into the security system. The party will be in a few days, and then all of them will join them in Paradise. All of them except one, a thought that never fails to cheer him up.   
  
Then she  _will_  notice him.  _And she will smile for him, too_.


End file.
